poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Quarentine Adventures story begins at Ireland Natalie Breez: Looks like, this is Ireland. Mark Surge: Connor's home realm. Yumi Ishiyama: This is cool. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Looks like, if we're gonna solve this mystery, we need a plan. Blaze: Connor, is there a way to solve this mystery? Connor Lacey: I have a plan, but it's gonna be tricky. Lacey explained the plan. Meanwhile, at the secret underground factory Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Friends, today, we will end President Michael D Higgins's reign, and destroy the Irelanders. Earth Elementor: Great! Zarc: Finally. Courtley Jester: Yeah. X.A.N.A.: Capital. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Coredegon: Uh, Linda? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Jackie Frost: For once, I gotta agree with the Mechtagan. It ain't gonna be easy. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now. Parasite: (ROARS) Razenoid: Parasite! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through! Professor Mortum: Watch it! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (SIGHS). He's not going to infect you, Razenoid. Mag Mel: Yes. Gorma's Rage Virus is reserved for a more human target. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know what to do, Gorma. (Gorma growls in agreement) Razenoid: (SHUDDERS) Is he gone yet? Air Elementor: Yeah. Now get down. (Razenoid GRUNTS) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: The TMNT foolishly celebrate today as the day they defeated the Foot. But soon it will be known as the day they returned. And stopped Michael and the Irelanders once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) Fairgreen Shopping Centre Linda Ryan: Welcome back, Ireland, to a very special live finale episode of the Realm Games! Today I, Linda Ryan, have summoned Connor's friends from the tournament and the Irelanders' journey to win the games. Connor Lacey: Hello, Linda. I'm ready to participate your game. Linda Ryan: Perfect. The government has placed the Fairgreen Shopping Centre under quarantine. Because there some rage infected zombies to destroy all life on the planet. But your job is to find a cure, by finding the source of the problem. B.O.B.: If we do find it, how are we going to cure an entire population? Linda Ryan: By using the machine to spray the cure gas across this shopping center and curing the humans. Ready, steady, begin! Irelanders and their allies have began their hunt Zombie: (Shrieking) Blue (velociraptor): (Barking) Owen Grady: What is it, girl? What's wrong? Zombie: (Shrieking) The Missing Link: It's a zombie. Dr. Cockroach: We have to capture it. Connor Lacey: Wait! That zombie! It's Mai! It's my mammy! Dusty Crophopper: We have to cure her! Alan Grant: We have to get her blood. Connor Lacey: I've got this. Duchess Swan: Careful. Connor Lacey: Mammy. It's me, your son. Connor. Mai Lacey: (Roaring as she attacks Connor) (The Irelanders and their friends closed their eyes tight) Mai Lacey: (Growls and then sighs as she returns to normal) Oh, my head. Connor Lacey: Mammy! You're back to normal. Even without the cure. Mai Lacey: Something isn't right in this show. (She looks at the Irelanders and their allies) Connor Lacey: It's okay. They're with me. These are my new friends. Claire Dearing: It's an honor to meet you, Miss Lacey. Mai Lacey: It's an honor to meet you too. All of you. Yuto: I wonder what did Mai meant by something isn't right? Ian Malcolm: I guess, we'll have to play the game to find out. Kelly Malcolm: Right. Dog: (Barking) Astral: You hear that? Ray Shadows: It sounds like a dog. Sarah Harding: It's coming from over there! Daring Charming: We've gotta in there. The dog might hold the cure we need. the heroes made it to Tesco's Blue the velociraptor: (Roars) Eric Kirby: What is it, Blue? Did you found it? Blue the velociraptor: (Barks in agreement) Paul Kirby: There it is! Dog: (Barking) Dino Tyranno: Anyone here got a doggie bone? Raven Queen: Nope, but I have the next big thing. (Summons a poison apple) Miles Callisto: A poison apple? That'll work. (Raven Queen has thrown the apple and the dog eats it and fell asleep) Ka-Zar: It worked. Metabee: Now we have to get the source and use Connor's blood as the cure. Auriana: What's this? A secret hiding spot at the top of the cinema? Hmm. (Uses her binoculars to see it) Linda Ryan: Soon, Ireland will entirely succumb to me. Thanks to my plan, planetary conquest is on schedule. The president is an imbecile who will unwittingly surrender his planet to my rule. With the Irelanders in my thrall, both worlds will soon be ours. And all because, I lied about Mai Lacey murdering my husband and my two children when it was me all along. And my fans didn't suspect a thing, those poor unfortunate souls. Tikki: Great balls of crystals! Linda Ryan is a traitor and a murderer. Dino Tricera: I can't believe it! She set us up! Ingram: This isn't a game, it's a trap! Jessica Cruz: She set up a trap for us! Lucas Wanson: And we fell for it. Connor Lacey: Guys! The cure's being made! The Irelanders: Coming! Mai Lacey: What did you find? Dino Tricera: Connor, you remember what you told us about what happened to your father, your siblings and your mother? Connor Lacey: Yeah, why? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Well, we found out that your stepmother Linda Ryan the host of the Realm Games... Dino Tyranno: Is the one who killed your father and your siblings. Rogue (X-Men Evolution): And she framed your mom of that crime. Sorrel: She lied to the people of Ireland about it. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: But the people don't know the truth yet. Connor Lacey: What? What do you mean? Kite Tenjo: It's true. Auriana saw the whole thing. Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) (X-Men Evolution): She's the one who started the infection by using this parasite inside of the dog. Steel: Vilgax, Enoch, Darkstar, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Clancy, Rojo, Sublimino, Thumbskull, Acid Breath, Frightwig, Eon, Highbreed, The Nanite Queen, Aggregor, The Diagon, Kyber the Huntsman, Dr. Psychobos, Malware, Emperor Milleous, Attea, Albedo, Zs'Skayr, Lord Transyl, Servantis, Swift, Phil Billings, Leander, Mad Ben, Maltruant, Subdora, Exo-Skull, Black Knight, Alpha Nanite, V.V. Argost, Miles Dredd, Morphos, Jason Naught, Makino, Extroyer, Toxzon, the mighty Elementors, Blast, Chomp and Prism Link, Professor Mortum, Lord Nexus, Terrorax, Snare, Night Howl, Monstro,... Jeremy Belpois: X.A.N.A., Infinite,... Lightning McQueen: Chick Hicks, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Miles Axlerod, Jackson Storm, Sterling, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Crusher,... Max Taylor: InGen, the Spectral Space Pirates, Dark Dragon, the Dragozaur Army Forces, the Drago Clones,... Dagger: Sykes, Roscoe, DeSoto, The Sinister Six, The Cabal, Ultron, Thanos, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Kavaxas, Savanti Romero, Lord Dregg,... Cyclops (X-Men Evolution): The Brotherhood of Mutants, Apocalypse,... Iris (Lolirock): The Trix and their allies, Gramorr, Praxina, Mephisto,... Preston Stormer: Von Nebula, Rotor, Xplode, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, Firelord, Jetbug, Drilldozer, Nitroblast, Witch Doctor, Black Phantom and his goons,... Loretta Callisto: AUTO, GO-4, Dr. Meta-Evil, Gillgirl, Seagaru, Spiritus, Kilobot, Commander Nemex,... Sage: The Sark, the Vandals, the Red Sentients, Lord Mantid, Buguese, Larva P. Grasshop, Beerain, Stags, the Invectid army, Naga, Hal G, Twelve Orders, Mag Mel, Razenoid, Anubias, Sellon, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, Mandibor,... Blondie Lockes: Boingo, Dolph, Lisa, Vincent, Keith, Courtley Jester, the Evil Queen, Jackie Frost, Northwind,... Jessica Herleins: Magmion, Magor, Lavion, Obscurio, the Lava Gormiti,... Yuya Sakaki: Seto Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus, Marik Ishtar, Dartz, Yami Bakura, Kagemaru, Sactorious, Professor Viper, the Dark Signers, Director Goodwin, Don Thousand, Number 96, Zarc, the Knights of Hanoi, Bowman, Haru,... Maya: Lokar, Team Radikor, Team Imperiaz, Team Baddecor, Team Hiverax,... Verity: Cross, Lucemon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon,... Victorion: Starscream, Overlord, Trypticon, Megatronus, Rodimus Cron, Unicron,... Robonyan: Gallaxhar, Gargemal, Azreal, Roger, Team Meanies, Team Razor Blade,... Alya Césaire: Peg-Leg or Captain Pete and Hawk Moth. Menasor (PWT): These villains targeted us because Linda hired them all and because she's the Shredderette! Connor Lacey: When I get my hands on that foolish villanous murdering witch, I'm gonna kick her, burn her, stomp her and give it to her again! Mai Lacey: Once we get the cure and save the shopping center. Astral: Right. Let's get to work. last, the cure is complete Connor Lacey: We made it! The people are gonna be cured! (ALL GASP IN SHOCK) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (LAUGHS EVILLY) I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Connor. (LAUGHS EVILLY) Surprise. (WICKED LAUGH) Connor Lacey: I know, you're the Shredderette and the killer of my dad and my siblings, right Linda Ryan? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, Connor. You've guessed correctly. Bravo. (CHUCKLES EVILLY) Lyna: We'll deal with her later. We've gotta get to my container! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Shopping centre infected by a parasite, was they? Agent J: What? Lizzie Hearts: How do you know that? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Who do you think sent that parasite? All part of my plan to overthrone Michael D Higgins once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) Connor Lacey: You're gonna make the president? But... Then you knew we'd come here creating the cure. Mizar: So the Realm Games were planned. Ash Ketchum: The villains we faced are all working together. Ellie Sattler: For Linda! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, yes. You are all so very smart, aren't you? Connor Lacey: Looks like your trap failed, Linda. We got the cure. And now we're taking it back to the container. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh, no, no, no, Connor. You still don't understand. I haven't even sprung my trap... Until now. Foot Empire, attack! Nova (Ultimate Spider-Man): Foot Empire? Loki (Marvel): You can't win this time, Irelanders! villains of Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) appeared with the other villains and started to attack the Irelanders Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy) (2015): We gotta get to container, quick! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I don't think so! Windblade (PWT): Stop it, Linda! Leave the boy alone! Overlord (PWT): She has worked too hard, Windblade. (Dr. Cockroach moves the video camera and he signals Owen Grady to turn it on) Too hard to let him destroy everything! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: He's only a living child, guys! (Owen Grady turned it on) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: He's a threat! (The TVs around Ireland and the world turned on) You think, I'd let him win the show and gain his mother's freedom and let him tell everyone about my plan to overthrone the president? No. Dan Kudo: You're nothing but a coward! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I am Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveller of all time! Raven Queen: Connor's the real greatest realm traveller of all time! You're just a woman who murdered his father and his siblings and framed his mother of that crime! Viewers: (Gasped) Viewer #1: Murder? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: So what if I did?! I'll kill and frame thousands of humans and toons before me and my beloved Foot Empire will rule the 16 realms! And I'll silence anyone who gets in our way!! Soldier #1: Stop, Linda! Policeman #1: You're under arrest for the Ryan murder, framing Mai Lacey conspiracy with other villains, faking your story and treason of our continent! Soldier #2: Get to the container! We'll hold them off! Connor Lacey: Thanks, people of Ireland. Let's do it, guys! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Armor, Yumi. Armor, Odd. Armor, Ulrich. Armor, William. Armor, Aelita. Engage! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Sniper! Steel: Prime! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Raptor! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Ice Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Armor, Yumi. Armor, Odd. Armor, Ulrich. Armor, William. Armor, Aelita. Engage! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Yumi Ishiyama: Let's get them! begins Swampfire: into his ultimate form Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Policeman #2: We'll them off, while you do that. Irelanders battled against Linda Ryan the Shredderette Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You can't win! Ultimate Swampfire: Yes, we will! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh please. What exactly are you going to do to stop me? I have my villain army and you have nothing! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Wrong! Raven Queen: He has us! Yumi Ishiyama: And friendship has made him the leader of the Irelanders. Irelanders: Yeah! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Laughs Gee. The gang really is all together! Laughs Now, stand aside. Connor has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be done with! an energy ball at the Irelanders, but the Irelanders have blocked it by the Ultimatrix glowing Ultimate Swampfire: It's time to take friendship to a new level! Swampfire transformed to his Friendship form Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: Friendship Ultimate Swampfire! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No matter what you are, I'll still be able to take you down! Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: We'll see about that! ShineGreymon's voice Glorious Burst! Glorious Burst attack strikes Linda down Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'll get you for that! Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: We'll see about that! Max Taylor's voice Lightning Strike! Lightning Strike attack strikes Linda down and she surrendered Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I give! cheering Police officer: Linda Ryan, you have the right to remain silent. the Irelanders have placed the cure vile and the container have been activated the gas that released the cure and all the people turned back to normal Connor Lacey: This show is cancelled. the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury: Guilty! Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Judge: For your reward for uncovering the truth, your mother is free to go. Release her. Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the Earth from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. Zoe Drake: Still, I can't get the feeling that we've forgot something. back at the Shopping Centre Parasite: (Coos as it saw nanite-infested robot and going to possess it) Nanite-infested robot: all of the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the parasite is screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally